


Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 8 - Punishment

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Begging, Bondage, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2K18 Day 8 - Punishment





	Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 8 - Punishment

I am yours now,  
At your fingertips  
Your mercy,  
Solely for your gaze--  
Your indulgence.  
I Desire to touch you,  
To tangle my hands in your pitch black locks,  
To brush my fingers across your sculpted body  
Or to lace my fingers with yours.  
No,  
I Cannot.  
I can only beg you,  
Plead you for the release I crave  
As i lay helpless across your bed.  
You bring me to the edge  
Yet do not let me fall from it,  
You pull me back again and again  
I Can only fall by your word  
And how sweet it will be  
When you utter to me,  
'Come.'


End file.
